The invention relates to a cladding of profile material, in particular in the form of extruded aluminum profile material, in particular for windows and/or doors with fastening elements extending from the window or door or their frame and/or casement frame or parts thereof such as turning holders or eccentric screws, each having a head engaging in a relief-cut receiving channel of the profile material, where in particular the head is alignable with the receiving channel by turning or where the head is fixable in the receiving channel by pressing the profile material onto the head.
In order to protect in particular wood frames against the effects of weather or to renovate worn frames, the use is known of claddings comprising aluminum profile, for example, which hide the window frames or casement frames or bars inside them. It is here generally necessary for the cladding to be matched in respect of its dimensions individually to the frame dimensions to be covered, which is a drawback particularly in the case of old windows not made of industrially prefabricated parts. To remedy this, DE 295 17 566 U1 proposes a renovation system comprising prefabricated sections of profile material that can be matched up on the spot. Here the cladding of each frame part comprises a one-piece profile material, with the sections being cut to length for adjustment to frame pieces of differing width. If a transom has to be covered, two profile material sections of identical cross-section are used, between which is an intermediate piece extending above the height of the profile material sections.
In De 26 38 050 A1 a cladding with a relief-cut groove is described. A screw extends out of the casement and the head of the screw engages the relief-cut groove to hold the cladding in place.
The relief-cut channel is here a section of a profile material section using which one piece of a wood frame is clad to the required extent. For frames of differing piece widths, differing profile material forms are therefore necessary.
A window post cladding profile is known from DE 295 03 961 U1 that has two relief-cut receiving channels for fastening elements. Inside the plane formed by the receiving channels, further receiving channels extend from the profile""s longitudinal edge, into which cladding profiles can be inserted in order to clad a post or mullion.
DE 78 28 037 U1 describes a facing for frames or frame parts in windows comprising a U-shaped or H-shaped profile attachable directly to the frame and an angled profile insertable into its groove. To attach the U-shaped or H-shaped profile to a window, it is necessary that the piece on the window side is longer than that on the angled profile side. As a result, the U-shaped or H-shaped profiles cannot be attached to narrow window frames or casement frames. Due to the type of connection, a rapid replacement of the entire facing itself is no longer possible.
An additional window frame is known from CH 568 465 A5 that comprises first and second profile parts that can be inserted into one another and then screwed together. In this case, the first profile part has a C-shaped profile section into which corner connection angles can be inserted in order to combine profile elements into a closed frame. The profile parts themselves can be completely prefabricated in the factory, with a dimensional adjustment being made to the frame embedded in the wall or to the window aperture.
DE-A 2 203 356 relates to a window or door that is clad by means of overlapping profiles preferably of aluminum. One of the profiles has a receptacle of C-shaped section on the window or door side for holders extending from the frame of the window or door. To that end, the frame is provided with slots into which a vertical beam of the holder is inserted and then secured.
The problem underlying the present invention is to develop a cladding of the type mentioned at the outset such that regardless of frame dimensions, in particular of the width of the frame piece to be covered, a cladding is possible using prefabricated parts without the need for expensive modifications. Here it should be possible to clad in particular transoms and posts, frames or bars. It should also be possible to clad windows and doors made not of wood, but of other frame materials such as plastic or metal. Furthermore, simple attachment of the cladding should be possible.
The problem is solved in accordance with the invention substantially in that the profile material comprises a first and at least a second profile element, in that the relief-cut receiving channel is a first section of the first profile element arranged on the frame side, from which profile element extends at least one second section limiting a groove-like receptacle in which runs an edge-side section of a second profile element, and in that identical first profile elements are sections of the cladding regardless of the dimensions of frames or parts thereof to be clad.
A cladding is proposed in accordance with the invention that comprises two profile elements detachably connectable to one another, the first profile element being connectable to the window frame or casement frame or parts thereof via the fastening elements preferably designed as eccentric screws or turning holders. As a result of this, only a small area of the frame to be clad is needed to attach the cladding, this being a possibility not afforded by the cladding described in DE 78 28 037 U1 in particular. The use of eccentric screws has i the further benefit that simple mounting/removal of the first profile element and hence of the cladding is possible. There is also the possibility of pressing or clipping the profile element with the receiving channel onto the head of the fastener.
In particular, it is provided that the first profile element is made up in section of a C-shaped profile and at last one T-shaped profile, the center piece of the latter extending from the transverse piece of the C-shaped profile or from a side piece of the C-shaped profile. As a result two or four groove-like receptacles are provided that are limited by sections of the C-shaped profile and of the T-shaped profile(s), with the respective bottom of the groove-like receptacle being formed by the center piece of the respective T-shaped profile.
A further embodiment of the invention provides that the receiving channel has a hat-like cross-section with longitudinal slot limited by webs, inside which slot extends the head of the fastening element. Here the webs engage at the edges in groove-like depressed portions or cutouts in the head.
The hat-like cross-section of the receiving channel can be designed symmetrically or unsymmetrically. Irrespective of this, the receiving channel preferably comprises a first chamber on the slot side and an adjacent second chamber of lower width which is limited on the outside by an outer wall running parallel to the webs, projecting beyond the second chamber and forming a lateral limit for at least one groove-like receptacle. Here the outer wall of the second chamber can have a width corresponding to the clear spacing of the outer faces of the walls limiting the first chamber.
To provide a first profile element for connection to a window frame, this element can be symmetrically designed in respect of its receiving channel, so that initially a groove-like receptacle is obtained.
With a symmetrical design of the first profile element, it is provided in particular that each longitudinal side piece of the profile element has an S-shaped geometry in section, with the longitudinal side piece being symmetrically designed relative to a central plane of the profile element.
Alternatively, the profile element can be designed asymmetrically relative to its receiving channel, where a groove-like receptacle extends vertically from the outer wall limiting the second chamber, said receptacle being limited on the longitudinal edge side by a section of a side wall limiting the first and second chambers, corresponding to a longitudinal side piece.
It is also possible for two groove-like receptacles running vertically to one another to extend from or be limited by the outer wall, where one section of the outer wall forms the bottom of one of the groove-like receptacles and a further section of the outer wall is a side wall of the other groove-like receptacle.
In particular, in the design of the receiving channel in the form of two chambers differing from one another in their width dimensions the result is a low height of the first profile element when the head of the fastening element, preferably designed as an eccentric screw, is only inside the receiving channel in some areas. The fact that the groove-like receptacles can be in different planes results in a high flexibility and versatility in use for the cladding of required window frames and casement frames of windows and doors.
An edge-side section of a second profile element can then be inserted into the respective groove-like receptacle in order to provide the required cladding or curtain pellet.
In particular, a cladding is proposed that comprises a first profile part made up of a C-shaped profile and a T-shaped profile, with the center piece of the T-shaped profile projecting in the center from the transverse piece of the C-shaped profile. The first profile part forms the basis for the respective cladding of a piece, a bar, a post etc., where the receiving channels limited by the outer transverse piece of the T-shaped section are receptacles for edge areas of second profile parts, in which receptacles engage second profile parts having the required geometries or dimensions for the necessary cladding of the frame or parts thereof. The second profile parts can then be connected in the usual way to the frame.
The fact that the cladding of a bar, a frame piece, a transom or a post etc. is always made up of two elements, with the first profile part forming the basic element, means that any frame of a window or door can be clad, and only requires adjustment of the second profile parts to the respective frame dimensions. Since the cladding itself is connected to the frame via the first profile parts, it is only necessary to provide fastening elements on the frame to be clad with the necessary spacing, in order to then fix the first profile part by so-called clipping. The fastening elements can be designed as eccentric screws in order to permit not only secure fastening, but also, to the necessary extent, removal of the first profile part.
To permit simple insertion of the edge areas of the second profile parts into the receiving channels while simultaneously achieving perfect fixing, it is provided that the transverse piece of the C-shaped profile has a width greater than that of the transverse piece of the T-shaped profile.
Furthermore, the transverse piece of the T-shaped profile should be chamfered on the longitudinal edge side so that a smooth transition from the transverse piece of the T-shaped profile into the second profile part fixed by the latter is achieved. The second profile part itself preferably has the geometry of an xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99, where the piece running obliquely to the transverse piece of the T-shaped profile runs in the direction of the frame to be clad.
Further details, advantages and features of the invention are shown not only in the claims and in the features they containxe2x80x94singly and/or in combinationxe2x80x94but also in the following description of preferred embodiments shown in the drawing.